


Ressurection

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Freedom fighters AU, M/M, Supersoldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and his band of freedom fighters are fighting against titan corps, so they decide to level the playing field again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ressurection

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start writing again to battle depression
> 
> Here we go

My life started with the sound of breaking glass.

I hit the floor, dizzy and uncoordinated, staring at my hands, someone grabbing at the scruff of my neck. When I failed to stand I heard a loud curse and somebody hauled me over their shoulder, yelling at other people to run and retreat. All I could see, bouncing on a stranger's back, was the retreating soldiers. 

Suddenly a crash.

Then darkness.


End file.
